1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to enterprise computer systems, computer networks, embedded computer systems, wireless devices such as cell phones, computer systems, and more particularly to methods, systems and procedures (i.e., programming) for providing application isolation for multiple applications running on a host operating system and live migration of applications within and between isolated environments.
2. Description of Related Art
In many environments one of the most important features is to ensure that one running application doesn't affect other running applications, and that the crash of one application doesn't compromise other running applications. In many environments applications share system resources, libraries and hardware, which exposes subtle interconnects between seemingly unrelated applications.
Several approaches have been developed addressing this fundamental problem. The first level of application isolation is provided by the operating system. Modern operating systems such as Linux, UNIX, Windows2000, NT, XP and Vista provide some level of application isolation through the use of processes, and the underlying hardware memory management unit. The use of processes generally ensure than one running application process cannot address memory owned and used by other processes. This first level of isolation does not address the use of shared resources, such as files, file systems, shared memory, and libraries, so other approaches have been developed
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,847 Bugnion et al. teach the use of a virtual machine monitor (VMM) with a protected host operating system (HOS). This invention partially solves the isolation problem by placing every application into its own VMM. The solution requires the use of a VMM subsystem and in some cases a customized operating system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,847 does not provide isolation at the level of individual applications, but for entire operating systems with all the applications within it. It does not address the problem of application isolation with multiple natively running applications on one host computer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,081 Provino et al. teach the use of a virtual machine for a plurality of application programs. As with U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,847 the use of a VM subsystem simply moves the problem to a different layer, and does not address the fundamental issue of application isolation with several natively running applications on one host computer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,305 Schaefer teaches a system for creating an application protection layer to separate an application from the host operating system. Shaefer primarily teaches how to intercept the Windows registry to capture configuration information for Windows application and how to create a virtual operating environment for the application. Access to files is provided via a virtual file system, access to registry information via the virtual registry etc. For Unix and MacOS few specific teachings are presented.
A related challenge to deployment of applications is that a running application generally cannot be moved without first shutting down the application and re-starting it on a new server. The terminate-restart cycle disconnects all users, terminates all sessions, and generally leaves the application services unavailable for some period of time. With the move to “Software as a Service (SaaS)”, “Cloud Computing” or “Hosted Services” software services must be available at all times; anything else is considered unacceptable by customers. Today, service agreements for hosted services generally have penalties associated with any amount of downtime and application being unavailable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,246 Rietshote et al teach “Failing over a virtual machine” (VM) to a second system. Applications within the VM are failed over along with the entire VM. The failover requires a VM subsystem and does not address the issue of failing over the application without the presence of a virtual machine infrastructure.
In U.S. Ser. No. 11/567,983 Travostino et al teach “seamless live migration of virtual machines across optical networks”. The live migration requires a virtual machine and does not address live migration of the individual applications within the virtual machine or between virtual machines.
In U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/334,654, 12/334,655 and 12/334,657 Havemose et. al (“Havemose”) teach checkpointing of application groups on Linux and the use of checkpointing for failover and live migration. In U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/334,660, 12/334,663, 12/334,666 and 12/334,671 Backensto et. al. (“Backensto”) teach checkpointing of application groups on Windows operating systems and the use of checkpointing for failover and live migration. Both of Havemose and Backensto, included by reference above, teach application checkpointing and live migration that work transparently over the underlying operating system without the need of a virtual machine subsystem.
The present invention provides a system and methods to create an application isolation environment where applications can run unmodified, on un-modified operating systems without requiring any virtual environments, virtual machines or virtual machine monitors. The present invention also teaches how to manage and handle applications that share libraries and resources, and how to handle complex multi-process applications. In one embodiment an implementation in the Linux environment is disclosed, in another embodiment an implementation on Windows is disclosed.
Another aspect of the present invention is a system and methods to perform live migration of applications within and between isolated environments without requiring virtual machines, virtual machine monitors or other additional infrastructure.